yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Trott
Chris Trott, under the usernames Trottimus and Trott, is a member of the Yogscast and a third of Hat Films. Trott, Smith, and Ross are particularly well known for playing Minecraft, Trials Evolution, and a variety of other games. Having graduated in film production, Hat Films' style of editing is often praised for being smooth and professional. Yogscast Website Summary Ross Hornby, Chris Trott and Alex Smith make up the terrible trio of Hat Films, who produce high quality entertainment and low quality descriptions of themselves. They arrived at YogTowers in 2014 dressed in rags, but drinking champagne and munching on caviar. It was a strange day indeed. Personality Trott is the most well-spoken of the Hat Films crew, his voice is deep and smooth, but he shows incredible range in their impromptu-songs. Trott, along with Smith, will often jump at the opportunity to make an obscene joke or pun. Trott is the member of Hat Films that is the most mocked. Smith and Ross will often jump on the opportunity to mock him or make an obscene joke about him, sometimes involving the running joke that Trott has a "small penis". Although Trott takes these jokes well, he has shown great capability in retaliating, but he mostly takes them knowing that it is all in good fun. Personas Colin - During an episode of Minecraft, Trott created the character Colin, a sex-addicted man with an annoying high-pitched voice. Colin works for a News Network. His job involves reporting and research on the most "Breaking News". Although this job would require one to be very physically dedicated, Colin is often found in his bath, enjoying a nice bath bomb from "Lush". It appears the only way to contact Colin is over the phone, which has been done many times on livestreams. Colin appears to take an extreme liking to Ross, often trying to seduce him. The "Know-it-all" - This character has never been given an official name by the Hat Films crew, but can only be described as a parody of people who enjoy correcting other people's facts. This character uses an extremely scratchy, high-pitched voice. This character comes out in Trott when he wants to correct Ross' or Smith's incorrect facts, and doesn't want to sound annoying doing it. Rebecca - During an episode of HatChat, the trio received a donation from a fan called 'Rebecca.' For her shoutout, Ross prompted Trott to 'Channel Rebecca.' From this, an incredibly high pitched, seagull-like voice was born. Rebecca often offers people her cupcakes, more often than not filled with semen. She is disliked by both Smith and Ross, as each time she makes an appearance you can hear the sighs and "Not again"s from the two of them. Nearing the end of the HatChat episode, Hat Films made it extremely clear that this did not represent the real fan "Rebecca" in any way. Captain Japan- Captain Japan has made quite a few appearances in the GTA 5 series. He is a nameless, faceless man who, after one of his copies dies, enstills his precious memories to the new Captain Japan. He is often sighted with his partners: The gentleman and the racist Dalek. His arch nemesis is Japtain Capan Trivia *Trott is 5 foot and 9 inches (175.5cm). *Trott earned a black belt in Karate when he was 13. *Trott is left-handed. *Trott had laser eye surgery. To date, however, no one has seen him shoot lasers from his eyes. *Trott can play the piano, clarinet, and guitar. *Trott, Smith, and Ross were the guests of episodes 55 and 110 of The Shaft Podcast. *Trott, Smith, and Ross were the guests of episode 3 of Simple Simon. *Trott was the voice of Israphel in the animated series. *Trott played the parts of many background characters in the film "Kill Keith".Hat Chat Episode 5 - Spider Woman and 40 Winks *When Trott was a young boy, he played an extra as a child chasing after a carriage of bread in the movie Sense and Sensibility. *Trott was the director of the short film 'Handle With Care' as well as producing the original score, doing VFX and writing & producing it with Ross . *Trott has played the character Cam Buckland in the HighRollers: Lightfall campaign. *Trott guest starred as wereraven Falkon on episode 4, 5 and 21 of Dice, Camera, Action D&D. *Trott has played the characters Six Frisky Flames and Ellik in the High Rollers spinoff series: HighRollers: Uncharted Territory. *Trott has played the character Tarin Newgard in the High Rollers spinoff series: HighRollers: Dead Reckoning. *Trott is set to play Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto in the HighRollers: Aerois campaign. *Trott has a Japanese Spitz named Mochi. Mochi is the goodest little cloud girle. Notable Quotes *"DEEAALSS." *"I'm aroused." *"Filthy dirt!" *"I'm milking in the air!" *"Praise the hand of truth!" *"SORRY SUNSHINE." *"So horny right now..." *"ROOOSSSSSSSS" *"I'm in the bathtub Rosss" *"Alex Smithicles" *"What does LSD stand for? 'Lympic Sport Dancers *"AW Take this in the face you, dirty pleb!" *"It's in the mixer!" *"You Filthy Twat" *"You want a cupcake?"Hat Chat Episode 25 *"Oh goody goody gumdrops!" Links Chris Trott *Ask.fm *Dailymotion *Instagram *MySpace *Reddit user page *Twitter *Tumblr *Vine Hat Films *Click here to view all links related to the Hat Films. *Hat Films Website *Twitch *Twitter *Yogscast Store *YouTube Gallery YOGSCASTTrott.PNG|Trottimus' first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTTrottimus2.PNG|Trottimus' second Yogscast avatar. trott.png ctrott.jpg chtrott.jpg trottc.jpg TrottTTT.jpg ChrisTrottTwitterAvatar.png|Chris' former Twitter avatar. Trott Avatar.jpeg|Chris' current Twitter and Steam avatar. Hatfilms trott.png Newhrstream.jpg|Trott (second from left) playing Dungeons & Dragons with the rest of the HighRollers crew. HighRollers Halloween 2016.jpg|Trott (right) cosplaying as James from Pokemon in HighRollers: Lightfall Episode 30. HighRollers Crew with Dylan Sprouse.jpg|Trott (second from right) and the HighRollers crew with Dylan Sprouse (second from left). HighRollers Crew with Matt Mercer.jpg|Trott (right) and the HighRollers crew with Matthew Mercer (second from left). Beanbag.jpeg References Category:Yogscast Category:Hat Films Category:People Category:Chris Trott Category:YogTowers Category:Content Producers